


Screen Test.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: Menage a trois [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows <a href="http://www.journalfen.net/users/lunasv/47659.html">Pillow Talk</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screen Test.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's fiction. Make-believe. If you believe it, then by all means share what you're smoking with us.
> 
> Notes: In the summer of 2000, Jonny Lee Miller was single and heading to New Orleans to film Dracula 2000, where he would meet Gerry Butler, and he couldn't sign on for his ex-wife Angelina Jolie's Tomb Raider even though she suggested him for the role of the technogeek Bryce. In a world far away, another AU from the recesses of our brains, Jonny married Angie on March 28, 1996, and they stayed married. And then they invited Gerry to come play in their bed.

"He's coming 'round today."

Jonny shifts on the director's chair he's sprawled into. "Hmm, yummy."

"Down, boy," Angie says, leaning over the back of the chair, running her hands through her husband's hair, longer and spikier than usual, totally in need of a swipe of gel. "Screen test. Prison scene."

"Oh, fuck, Ang, that's just cruel." Jonny closes his eyes, moans. "He's gonna be in that tank t-shirt and sweaty and ..."

"And he's standing about six feet in front of you, Jonny."

Gerry grins. "I was about to cough. Honest." He takes his hands out of his pockets. "Hi, Jonny."

"Gerry, nice to finally meet you." Angie moves from behind the chair, extends her hand. "Breathing on the phone doesn't really count as a proper meeting, does it?"

Jonny pushes himself up into a proper sitting position. "Hi, Ger." He manages not to blush, which impresses even himself. "You doing well?"

Gerry shakes. "Nice to meet you too, Angie." He knows about their open relationship, but it's still very weird to meet the wife of the man you've fucked, while the man is sitting there. And that man, Jonny, is looking fucking fantastic these days. "I'm doing well. You?"

"Great. Especially since they want a sequel and you're up for it." Jonny slides out of the chair, wraps his arms around Angie's waist as she finishes shaking Gerry's hand. Gerry always did look fuck-gorgeous, and even without the collar-length Dracula curls, he's utterly sexy. "Can't we just give him the role, Ang? Without the screen test?"

"_We_ could, hon," she says, turning her head and giving Jonny a quick cheek kiss, "but the people paying our salaries like to have proof their actors really can act."

And this is why Gerry was reluctant to take this film. It's very very very weird to see an ex-lover and his wife like this, and want the both of them. He backs up a little, wanting to give them room to be all couple-y and sweet.

Angie's the first to notice, but then she's more perceptive than Jonny, at least when it's not a video game. "Uh-oh, Jonny, I think we're scaring him. He knows we're open, doesn't he?" She's not lowering her voice any more than to keep those few passers-by from hearing.

"I told him," Jonny says, nuzzling Angie's neck, pushing her ponytailed hair aside with his nose. "But it was right after we'd shagged the first time. Not sure how coherent anyone was."

"Gerry, feel free to tell us to get a room, stay away," Angie says, smiling, "or whatever. We're not pushy." _Well, not really._ It's a nice lie, considering getting Gerry into their bed has consumed Jonny and Angie's pillow talk for the past two weeks.

"I, uh, know you're open." Gerry shoves his hands into his pockets. Ask now, or never. "Can I, uh, can I join you?"

"Fuck, yeah," Jonny says, near shouts, then laughs, kisses Angie's throat. "Told you he'd want it. You owe me a new crop."

Gerry really doesn't want to know about the crop. "So it's ok?"

"Yes, dear, I owe you," Angie says to Jonny, then turns to Gerry. "I think it's for the best, Gerry. I'm not sure I can tolerate this boy much longer if he doesn't get you in our bed."

"Yeah, he can get feisty." Gerry grins. "There was this time I was biting down his shoulders and...," um. Might not be the best story to tell.

"And he got cocky and complaining and forgot he's a good submissive," Angie finishes. She wraps her hand around Jonny's forearm, rubbing over the rat tattoo at the elbow's bend.

"No, he didn't forget," Jonny says. "Have you already done the screen test, Ger? Or do I have to squirm through it before we can go home?"

"No, we haven't done it." Gerry looks behind him, looking for the director. "Something about having to set the room up first."

"I think Jan said he was doing it at 2. Jonny, what time is it?" Jonny pulls his left hand away from Angie's waist and holds the watch up in front of her face. "Okay, it's barely half past noon. You've got an hour plus before they're ready. Want lunch?" Angie asks as Jonny lowers his hand.

"I could use some." Gerry says, then pauses. "You do mean food, right?"

Jonny steps back, letting go of Angie's body. "Yeah, food," he says, reaching back and grabbing his jacket from the chair. "There's a pub 'round the corner." The grin's infectious. "Unless you want something else."

"I always want something else." Gerry grins back at him. "But I'm kind of hungry for food. And there is a screen test to be done later."

"Jonny's always a bit eager." Angie steps forward, wraps her arm into the crook of Gerry's. "Let's get you lunch, get you through the test and then we'll work on the other."

"Yes, ma'am." Gerry bends down and brushes a kiss against her cheek, hoping he's allowed to do that. He just wants that much of a touch. She's amazingly beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch is easy enough. Public tavern. Casual conversation about who's been doing what lately. Then there's the screen test. Jonny's whimpering against Angie's shoulder by the time it's over. "Please,_ please_ tell me he was perfect, he'll get it."

"Sshh, Jonny, be a good boy for a few more minutes."

"Oh, yeah, right, easy for you," he whispers. "You don't have your cock pressing against your jeans' buttons."

Gerry's grateful he didn't work out yesterday like he'd planned to. Wouldn't have been able to move today. As it is, he told the director he was working on bulking up, and that was that. He'd enjoyed the screen test very much, especially when he got to rub against Angie. Jonny's not the only one who's hard. Gerry wanders over to Angie and Jonny and rests his hand casually on Jonny's hip. "So, did I pass?"

Jonny leans into the touch, shifting so Gerry's hand has to rest as much on his arse as hip. "If the vote includes Jonny offering to blow Jan to get you the part, I'd say you're a shoo-in." Angie grins, glancing at the interplay between husband and soon-to-be lover. Jonny looks comfortable, more so than he has with any of their other shared lovers, even Jamie, she thinks. "I say we drive back into London, to our place, and think about doing dinner proper."

"I'm with whatever plans you two have." Gerry squeezes Jonny's arse. "How do you prefer to share?"

"Plans." Jonny wriggles, returns the favour with a light squeeze of Gerry's arse. "Let's see, it's Thursday. That'd mean I'm making dinner and then there's a bit of S&amp;M before passing out."

Angie swats Jonny's shoulder. "You're doing it again. Stop it."

"Yes, ma'am." He grabs up his backpack and motions toward the door. "Who's driving? Me or you?"

"Depends on who Gerry wants to fondle on the way home," Angie says, starting to move away. "You bi or gay?"

"Bi." Gerry says, with an added leer Angie's way. She's gorgeous, Jonny's adorable and great in bed, and Gerry's going to take the two of them any way he can.

The leer's returned, matched and ante upped by the time they reach the car. "I think I'll drive," Angie says, clicking the remote to open the doors. "Jonny's great on a bike, but his wheel skills leave a lot to desire."

"Not calling shotgun," Jonny says, tossing his pack into the Mercedes' back seat, climbing in after it. "We can start the sharing now. You get frontsies, Ger."

"Why would I want to sit in the front?" Gerry climbs into the back seat after him. "Can't grope you that way. And I want to grope."

Jonny laughs, scoots over to the car's far side. "I win, Ang. You just have to be a voyeur for a half hour." He shoves his backpack onto the floor. "Groping sounds good. Haven't been groped in forever."

Angie buckles up, checks the rearview mirror, repositioning it a bit to take in a better angle of the backseat, and heads out of the car park area. "You asked about sharing, Gerry," she says a few minutes later. "We're equal. You can play with both of us at the same time or just one. We've never really set up a solid threesome, just random snatches here and there."

"Okay." It's good to know. Gerry slides his hand beneath Jonny's jeans. "Can I have both of you at once?"

"Fuck sick yeah." Jonny jerks back against the seat. "Bloody right, you can." Angie just nods, concentrates on merging with the flow of traffic east into the city. "Christ, I've missed you, mate."

"Missed you, too." Gerry gropes around until he finds Jonny's cock, and then he squeezes around the base. "What have you been doing?"

"A couple films. Couple plays." Jonny gets that out before Gerry squeezes a second time and Jonny's mind loses its grasp. He shakes his head. "Nothing blockbuster, but never gonna be the A-list star." He shifts, edging down into the seat and up into Gerry's hand. "Do that again."

Angie glances in the mirror. "Slut," she purrs. "And just ignore the self-deprecation, Gerry. He's better than he likes to admit."

"I know." Gerry grins and kisses Jonny's cheek. His hand strokes up and down, slow then fast. "What do you want me to do again, Jonny? Giving you a handjob?"

"Yeah, but don't let me come. Make me wait." Jonny's grinning and squirming. He remembers how cruel Gerry can be, wicked and delicious and devious.

"Yes, dear." Gerry pulls his hand out, then unzips Jonny's jeans. "Your one choice. One hand, or mouth."

"I'd vote for mouth," Angie says. "Not that my vote matters."

"No, it doesn't," Jonny says, sticking out his tongue. "Not right now. I want hand, 'cause I want his mouth up here where it can kiss me and call me names."

"And what kind of names are those?" Gerry smirks and lifts Jonny's shirt. He tweaks Jonny's nipples. "Dirty whore, slut for it?"

The pain's sharp, sweet, and Jonny lays his head back on the seat. "Yeah, that's them." He has such a humiliation kink, he knows, and that's feeding it perfectly. "Whore wants more."

Gerry looks back at Angie as he tweaks Jonny's nipples again. "Anything I shouldn't say?"

Angie shakes her head, makes a turn, halfway home. "Nothing's off-limits. We're not that formal, so have at him."

"Yes, ma'am." Gerry nibbles along Jonny's neck. "You're just a little slut, aren't you?" he whispers. "Just a slut, a two bit whore. Bet you'd spread your legs for anyone who walked by."

"Oi. Yeah. Spread 'em wide," Jonny says, sprawling a bit more, spreading his knees, "just like that. Slut. Whore. Anybody who'll have him."

"Including old flames." Gerry teases down Jonny's chest and stomach, and then fists his cock. "Tell me how much you want it, slut. Tell me how you want it."

"Especially old flames. Want it bad. Hard." Jonny moans, takes a quick breath. "Slut wants your hand wrapped around his cock, fisting him till he can't breathe. Whore wants your mouth, biting and leaving marks." There's a rush of cool air into the backseat and Jonny glances to his right. Angie's rolled down the window. "Too hot, hon?"

"Sod off, lover. Just enjoy," Angie says, looking straight ahead, needing to make the last turns toward their neighborhood. "Few more minutes and you're going to be home and not coming for hours."

Few more minutes. That's enough time for Gerry to finish playing. He bends down and bites Jonny's nipple hard.

"Fuck." Jonny screams the single word, arches up, damn near comes just from the intense, sudden, sharp pain of teeth on nipple. "Sick, Ger, fuckin' brill."

"Sick is good?" Gerry swirls his tongue around his teeth marks. "You want more?"

"Sick is great. Fuckin' fantastic. Definitely want --"

"We're home," Angie interrupts. "The more will have to wait, boy."

Jonny curses, a few choice expletives, and slams his head back into the seat.

Gerry grins. "Sorry, lad." He zips Jonny up helpfully and opens the door. "What now?"

"Well, that's obvious," Angie says, opening the door and getting out. "We go inside, get naked and have fun."

"Sounds like a plan." Gerry gets out of the car and holds the door open for Jonny. "I've never been in a threesome before, so you'll have to hold my hand."

"How 'bout if I tie your hands and hold your cock," Jonny says, smirk twisting his smile as he crawls out of the car. He reaches back in and grabs his pack, slings it over his shoulder, and tugs at his jeans with his free hand. "Threesome's not hard, especially when it's two guys and one girl. Easier to maneuver than other combos."

"Go ahead and try, love." Gerry blows Jonny a kiss. "I look damn good tied to a bed."

Angie unlocks the front door and heads in, Jonny a step behind her. He drops his backpack and heads toward the kitchen. "Ang, I'm grabbing a Coke. Will get you a water. Ger, anything?"

"Coke." Gerry takes his jacket off and hangs it up in the closet. He turns to Angie. "So, uh, how long have you and Jonny...?"

"What? Been together? Been married? Been in the whole bondage, D/s and kink thing?" Angie toes out of her canvas sneakers and skims the lightweight sweater off, tossing it over the couch, reavealing a tight tank top camisole that barely meets the top of her jeans. She stretches, baring midriff.and revealing the top of the cross tattoo. "You have to ask very specific questions, Gerry, to get the right answers."

"Been open." Gerry can't help but stare at Angie's body. He likes the tease of the tattoo. Makes him want to follow it down with his tongue and kiss every point of it. "Were you always like this?"

"Yes. I've never seen any purpose in hiding behind masks." Angie pads over to Gerry, touches his shoulder and runs her hand up around the back of his neck. "Now, everyone doesn't know _everything_ but there's been enough speculation over the years about our lifestyle. Started with the wedding," she says, long red fingernails scraping through the hairline. "And the dagger collection. And the pet snake."

Gerry shivers, his hands going immediatly to his trousers. He unzips them and lets them fall to the floor. There's one consuming thought and that's to get naked and get Angie naked and touch her all over. "W-what was the wedding like?"

Angie grins, lets her other hand slide down Gerry's side to his hip. "The groom wore black leather," he says, leaning in, licking Gerry's throat.

"And the bride wore white with my name written in blood," Jonny says, walking back into the room, three bottles in hand. He sets them one Coke and the water on the table in front of the couch and then perches on the couch's arm. "We were stoned, if I recall, the bride's brother gave her away." Jonny takes a long swig of Coke. "With strings attached."

"That sounds like quite an experience." Gerry wants to ask to see the pictures. He takes the coke and pops it open. "How long have you been married?"

"Seven years, give or take," Angie says, barely moving her mouth from Gerry's skin. She's licking and nibbling while her hand continues to explore, fingers sliding between Gerry's thighs.

"Yeah, we're surprising people," Jonny says, drinking down half his Coke before setting the bottle down. "Mostly her dad." He grabs the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it up, over his head, balls it up and tosses it across the room. He stands up and works on his jeans, struggling for a moment with too-tight denim over too-hard cock.

Gerry jumps as Angie's fingers find a particularly good spot. His own hands are all over her, stroking and touching. Her skin is smooth, and it's fucking weird to do this with her husband watching, so Gerry holds his hand out to Jonny. "C'mere."

Jonny's out of his clothes, not the least bit self-conscious, and cock throbbing even in its freedom. He moves over to where Gerry's standing, still being stroked by Angie. "We need to talk rules," he says, laying his hand on Angie's shoulder and running fingers under her hair to tease at the back of her neck while he leans his head against Gerry's shoulder.

"Yeah, we do," Angie murmurs, rolling her neck on Jonny's hand. "Anything you don't do, Ger?"

"Not really." Gerry nuzzles Jonny's hair. "Fan of condoms and all, and I'd prefer not to lose any blood right now, if it's all right with you. But there isn't much I don't do."

"Then we'll not pull out the daggers tonight," Jonny murmurs, slipping his hand down to join Angie's on Gerry's cock, curling his fingers underneath, cupping balls and fondling. "We could just stay vanilla tonight, luv," he says to Angie.

"We do vanilla?" Angie grins as she slides herself down Gerry's body, kneeling. "Oh, yes," she says, swiping her tongue over Gerry's thigh. "Sex without pain."

Gerry whimpers. "Doesn't, uh, have to be that. Can take a bit of pain. Just...bleeding, not now?" Christ, Jonny's hand feels as good as he remembers, and if Angie's tongue feels like this _now_...fuck, this is going to be so good.

"Overwhelm him, Ang." Jonny moves around, squeezing once more before easing his fingers away from Gerry's cock, pressing his chest against Gerry's back, kissing the curve of his shoulder. He rocks up on the balls of his feet, whispering against Gerry's neck. "She's good at this, almost better than me."

Angie grins. She knows Jonny's better. Jamie's told her so. But she appreciates the compliment, and takes the encouragement, moving her mouth over flesh with kisses and nibbles before sucking on the cockhead.

They're going to kill him. Gerry's sure of it. He reaches around him and tries to pull Jonny against him, while pushing forward into Angie's mouth. This is going to overwhelm him very quickly.

Angie rakes her nails along the underside of Gerry's cock as she keeps sucking just the head, tongue swirling the foreskin. _Jonny was right. This is going to be fun._ She continues the torture for another minute, slipping her free arm around Gerry's hips to grab at Jonny's arse, dig her nails into where she remembers a bruise being.

"Fuck," Jonny shouts, "bitch." He jerks forward, pressing cock, hard and heavy, against Gerry's arse. He chuckles and moves a bit more, rubbing into the cleft.

Gerry groans. "Christ...you two..." Rock and a fucking hard place. "Can we...can we get onto a bed? Don't think my legs are going to keep working."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting to the bed isn't difficult, not once Angie pulls off Gerry's cock and Jonny steps back. It's Angie who takes Gerry's hand, leads him up the townhouse's stairs while Jonny snags condoms and lube from the bathroom. "So, how we want to do this?" Jonny asks, walking into the bedroom, grinning that Angie and Gerry are already on the bed. "Both shagging Ang? Or me fucking you into her? Got a preference?"

"Uh...sandwich? Me in the middle?" Gerry strokes Angie's breast. "Angie on the bottom, and you fucking me sounds damned good."

Angie arches her back, moans at Gerry's touches, his fingers gliding over her nipple, now tight and tingling. "I like that idea. C'mon, Jonny, get in here."

Jonny walks to the bed's edge, leans down and kisses his lovers, first Angie, licking over the tattoo on her left shoulder, then Gerry, full on the lips, hand sliding around Gerry's neck. "We didn't get 'round to me doing you. This'll be good."

"Very good," Gerry agrees. He tries to pull Angie closer. He wants them both next to him. Jonny on top of him, and him fucking Angie. Christ, that'd be fantastic.

Angie wriggles so she's under Gerry, stretching out her long legs and snugging him to her. "Want you," she purrs, scraping her nails down his back. Her fingers are barely to Gerry's hips before Jonny leans over and licks the trail she's made.

Jonny drops a condom on the bed. "One of you get him ready." He rips open another packet and unrolls the latex over his cock, giving it a few rough tugs.

"Want you both." Gerry squirms on top of Angie, reaching behind him to try to find the condom. He wants to fuck Angie first, and then Jonny inside him, all together.

"C'mere, boy," Angie says, trailing her fingers down Gerry's arm and grabbing the condom first. "Kneel up for me." She rips the foil, shakes out the condom and spreads her legs, waiting on Gerry to move.

"Yes, ma'am." Gerry kneels up. "Can I fuck you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Can you?" Angie trails her finger down Gerry's cock, letting her nail scratch along the flesh. "Can he fuck, Jonny?" She places the condom at the tip of Gerry's cock and slowly unrolls it.

"Oh, yeah, Ang, he can fuck." Jonny's on the bed now, kneeling behind Gerry. He peers at his wife over his lover's shoulder, kisses Gerry's neck. "You might want to try _May I_, Ger."

Gerry shivers. "Oh, right. Smart." He clears his throat and tries not to move too much. Condom. Cock. Fingers. Right. "May I fuck you, Angie, please?"

Jonny chuckles. "Yes, Angie, may he please fuck you," he murmurs, licking Gerry's shoulder, "so I can fuck him?"

Condom's in place and Angie lays her head back into the pillow. She pulls her knees up, her heels nudging Gerry's hips. "Of course, Mr. Butler, by all means," she says, smiling wide. "Fuck me."

"_Thank you._" He's forgotten about how strange it is to fuck Angie in front of her husband. Her husband's gonna fuck him. Gerry leans down and kisses Angie hard. So good, this.

Wrapping her arms around Gerry's neck, Angie pulls him deeper into the kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips, moaning as she pulls back, sucking on the edge of his mouth. "I like everything hard."

"How hard?" Gerry kisses the sides of Angie's mouth and cheeks. "How hard, Ang?"

"Hard as you'd fuck Jonny." Angie kisses Gerry back, slides her hands down to his arse and digs her nails into the tender flesh. "Everything you want to give me, I'll take."

"Fuck, thank you." Her nails feel so fucking good. And then Jonny's gonna fuck him, while he's fucking Jonny. "Wanna give you everything."

Jonny's watching, randomly licking his lips and stroking Gerry's back. Angie hisses in a breath and Jonny grins, watching her stretch and push up into Gerry's thrusts. They're gorgeous together, Ger and Ang, better than his wildest dreams. And there'd been some damned wild ones. "You ready?" he asks, kneeling in behind Gerry, sliding his hands over Gerry's hips, pressing cock against arse.

"Yes!" Gerry thrusts into Angie, groaning, and then pulls out, trying to get Jonny's cock into him. This is so fucking good. Beyond what he'd ever thought.

Angie digs her nails into Gerry's waist. "Focus on me, luv. Jonny'll take care of the rest. He's good like that." It's less about selfishness then Angie knowing Jonny can manage the trois side of the menage.

Jonny laughs, slipping a hand from Gerry's hip to wrap his cock and guide it into the tight hole. An inch, position secure. Hand back on hip. And Jonny pushes forward. "Fuck, yeah," he says, panting out a few breaths as he nudges his way in. Even lubed, there's friction, a burn enveloping his cock. "C'mon, Gerry, relax for me."

Gerry groans, thrusting hard into Angie. Relaxing is the last thing on his mind, but he tries. He wants as much of this as he can get. As much of Angie, as much of Jonny, as much of being between them both.

It's not much, but it's enough and Jonny takes advantage of Gerry's shift to push in deeper. "Hell, you're fuckin' tight."

"Oh, yeah," Angie says, biting her lip. "More. Harder."

Jonny shoves forward, feeling Gerry move under him, push into Angie, feel it just as hard when Angie rocks her hips off the bed and pushing back up into Gerry's thrusts. Damn, it's good. Perfect.

Gerry grunts. "Course 'm tight. Don't usually threesome." He should, though. Much more often. Make a habit of this.

"You should, luv," Angie whispers. "With us."

Jonny pulls nearly all the way out, then rams his cock back in, hard enough to feel it ripple through his own body. "Yeah, want you, Ger. All the time."

"_Yes._ Want." Nothing more than that right now. Can't think. Wants more. "Gonna...gonna...ok, Angie?"

Angie moans, writhes a bit. "Three steps ahead of you, Gerry. Come on. Catch up."

He _had_ noticed that, but Angie's a girl. She can do it as much as she wants. Gerry comes, grateful for the condom so he doesn't have to worry about how rude it'd be otherwise. He groans against Angie's shoulder and shudders.

The last surge pushes Angie over the edge again, and she's near purring when she reaches her hand to Gerry's head, brushing through his hair. "Delicious," she says, swiping her tongue over his throat, glancing up at Jonny. "Want to feel you now, Jonny, all the way through him." She sucks on the exposed flesh.

"Your wish, Ang," Jonny says, breathless as he's thrusting harder. A half dozen strokes forward, each as deep as he can get. He clenches his hands on Gerry's waist, nails scraping, and comes. "Fucksick, mate, brill." It's all he can do to keep from collapsing, holding himself off Gerry's back as he rides through the orgasm.

Gerry's sure that Angie could feel Jonny through him. It's so hard, so good, that Gerry knows he's going to be feeling it. He turns his head and sucks on Angie's neck, too exhausted to move. Doesn't want to. And he doesn't want this moment to end.

Jonny's the first to move again, pulling back and out of Gerry's body, hand holding the condom in place till he can settle back. "Be right back," he says, climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere."

Angie laughs. "Like that's happening." She stretches, slow like a lemur, exposing her neck more to Gerry's sucking kisses. "I plan on passing out, being awakened sometime in the night by cavorting lovers."

"That's a plan," Gerry says sleepily. "Right, Jonny, not going anywhere." He moves down, sucking at Angie's shoulder. "Mm. You taste good."

"And you're every bit as good as Jonny said." Angie's scooting up as Gerry works his way down, first raking her nails over his back and then stretching her arms out, settling them into the pillow, nudging hands under her hair.

Jonny stands at the doorway, towel draped over his shoulder and rubbing wet flannel over his face, just watching for a few minutes, considering the new dynamic they're creating. "Anyone else want the bathroom?"

Gerry groans. "I should." He rolls off Angie and tries to get out of the bed.

"Here's a flannel, mate," Jonny says, walking to the bed, dropping the still warm rag on Gerry's stomach. "Don't make the effort to move if you don't want."

Gerry shakes his head and manages to stand up. "Need to piss."

Jonny shrugs and crawls back onto the bed. "G'head. I'll just snuggle in and keep the spot warm for you." He stretches out, tangling his legs with Angie's, pressing his face into her neck, nuzzling against her ear.

"Oooh, bad boy." Angie swats Jonny's shoulder. "You're all clean now. I'll have to get you dirty again."

"Sorry, mistress," Jonny says, mock submission. "I'll remember next time just to collapse and roll over."

Gerry grumbles at them as he goes into the bathroom. He takes a piss quickly and then showers off what he can without washing his hair. He's back in the room five minutes later, toweling off. And suddenly, the bed is full without him. Pity.

Angie's managed in the passing minutes to nudge Jonny over enough to tug the covers down and wriggle under them, Jonny tucked in behind her, their arms entwined across her stomach. Hands pull back the covers, showing off the free side of the bed. "C'mon, Ger," Angie says. "Room for one more." Jonny moans and stretches his hand out from Angie's, patting the mattress.

Oh, so there is room. Gerry slides under the covers and curls in against them. "That was fantastic, Ang, Jonny. Thanks."

"You'll be staying, of course," Jonny says, wedging in against Angie's back. "Breakfast. Lunch. More sex."

"Yes, sir." Gerry wouldn't think of doing anything else. Or doing that, without invitiation. "But we're going to have to wait on the more sex." He grins. "Unless we team up on Angie."

"Not until she's had sleep, boys," Angie says, voice distant as she snuggles down under the covers between Gerry and Jonny. "At least a nap. Then you can molest me all you want."

"Good," Gerry says sleepily. "Want to molest you. You've nice tits."

"Yeah, she does." Jonny nudges Gerry's shoulder. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll wake you up in time for the molesting."

"Yes, Jonny." Gerry curls in and falls asleep, thinking about Angie's tits.


End file.
